Sleeping Green Beast
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: After a meeting at Konoha, Gaara isn't sure what to do with his free time. He ends up visiting the energetic Rock Lee. At his apartment, Lee's in a deep sleep on the couch. Gaara feels a need to touch the young ninja. Gaalee Gaara x Lee


**Sleeping Green Beast: Rival Love**

**After a meeting at Konoha, Gaara isn't sure what to do with his free time. He ends up visiting the energetic Rock Lee. At his apartment, Lee's in a deep sleep on the couch. Gaara feels a need to touch the young ninja. Gaalee Gaara x Lee **

* * *

Gaara stood in Tsunade's office. The sand leader had his white Kazekage cloak on and his red hair spiked up slightly. His blue raccoon eyes were faded against his pale skin. Temari and Kankuro shadowed behind him while Tsunade sat behind a wooden desk.

Gaara had came to talk with Tsunade about a contract between the Sand and the Leaf. It was an usual event that he went to yearly just to renew their alliance between Sand and Leaf.

The meeting had went shorter than expected. So, Gaara and his siblings had free time to hang with their leaf friends. Temari ran off with Shikamaru and Kankuro went to a local puppet store.

Gaara shifted his weight walking down the dirt streets of Konoha. He tried to think of something he could do with his extra time. He wasn't hungry or thirsty. Naruto Uzumaki was away on a mission and Gaara didn't have allot of social skills.

"I challenge you! If I lose I will do 500 laps around Konoha on my hands!" Gai shouted from a distance. Gaara looked forward as green and gray blurs came into focus.

Kakashi muttered something unhearable as a bored expression plagued his face. An Icha Icha Paradise was open and resting in his hand. Kakashi shoved his free hand in his pants pocket. Gaara walked closer to the two rivals, only slightly curious.

"Do you accept the challenge?!" Gai yelled, pointing a hairy finger at Kakashi. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"..Alright." Kakashi sighed out, placing his precious book in his pocket.

"Yosh! I shall win for youth!" Gai promised and started stretching his arms. Gaara grazed his eyes over the man wearing a green jumpsuit. _Where is his student.. _Gaara mentally questioned.

Gaara now only stood 5 feet from the two men. Kakashi glanced up at the Sand leader but Gai was lost in his stretches.

"Hello Gaara." Kakashi said, barely bowing his head. Gai looked up at his rival.

"Huh?" Gai spat out confused, until he looked at the red head.

"O! Hello!" Gai said, a smile spreading on his withered face. He got no response from the red head but Gai brushed it off.

"I bet you're here to witness my display of youth!" Gai proclaimed and gave a signature thumbs up. Kakashi's eye brow twitched. Gaara shook his head politely.

"..No..I am-" Gaara began to say but the green ninja wrapped his arm around the shorter boys shoulders. Gai's rough hand squeezed Gaara's smooth shoulder. His body tensed and the sand around his feet lifted slightly.

"I will tell you the secret to youth.." Gai said in his best attempt at a whisper. A smirk played on Gai's dry lips. Gaara's eye twitched he didn't like Gai touching him or the way the man's breath smelled of ramen.

"You see this green suit Lee and I wear. It is full of youth. It makes training a breeze. Naruto wore it once and his power exelle-" Gai said but Kakashi cut off his sentence.

"He doesn't want one of your green suits." Kakashi said, a bored expression on his face. Gai's eyes burned and his arm dropped from Gaara's shoulder.

"Anyone would want a youthful springtime jump suit!" Gai argued, his hands firmly on his hips.

"Only you and Lee wear it." Kakashi pointed out.

"Some - unlike me and Lee- aren't prepared for the true meaning of youth yet." Gai huffed and crossed his arms over his chest dramatically.

Kakashi brought his hand up to his mask face, shaking his head. He felt like he was arguing with a child about Santa being real or not.

"...Where is Lee?" Gaara asked. He wasn't sure what possessed him to ask but the thought that Lee wasn't jointed at Gai's hip bugged him. Gai fit was over as he smiled brightly at Gaara.

"Lee's at home, resting. He trained all last night! My hard working student! " Gai said, proudly. Tears brimmed his eyes as his hand held to his heart.

"You should go see him though. I'm sure he would love a visit from you." Gai added wiping the manly tears from his cheeks.

"Now! Me and you Kakashi have a score to settle." Gai shouted, pointing his finger back at the gray haired shinobi. Gai's emotions changed so fast it reminded Gaara of someone who was bi polar. Gaara left silently as the two men engaged in a usual rival battle.

The further he got away from the two the more he thought. Why does Kakashi put up with Gai? He doesn't get anything out of it...Friendship?..but they are so opposite. A quiet pervert and a loud turtle.

Gaara didn't quite understand until he thought of himself and Lee. They were friends even though Gaara had almost ended Lee's ninja career. Lee was loud and Gaara was quiet. Maybe Gai's and Kakashi's friendship wasn't so odd.

**Next chp coming up **

**:) **

******-N.S **


End file.
